disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mabeland
Mabeland is a fictional place in Gravity Falls, Weirdmageddon. It was created by both Mabel Pines' mind and Bill Cipher during the event. History At the beginning of "Weirdmageddon Part 1," Bill traps Mabel inside this prison bubble. Later in the episode, Dipper and Wendy spot it after a huge creature eats a Pitt Cola billboard that was in front of it. Dipper figures out Mabel is in there, so they head to Gleeful's Auto Sale to get a ride to the bubble. In the Auto Sale, they run into Sheriff Gideon and his gang. He tries to stop them, but Wendy easily escapes Ghost-Eyes and snatches the bubble's key from Gideon's neck. After they get a ride, they race Gideon's gang to the bubble, jump over a gorge and meet Soos, but in the end, they find themselves surrounded by Gideon's gang. Dipper convinces Gideon that the best way for him to win Mabel's heart is to fight back against Bill and let himself, Wendy, and Soos carry on. The three of them get over to the railroad bridge, unlock the bubble and enter it. In the episode "Weirdmageddon 2: Escape From Reality," Dipper, Wendy, and Soos are walking through a white place that looks like nothingness, when suddenly the ground cracks and they fall through it, only to land in a bouncy castle. After gazing at the incredible place they're in, Xyler and Craz run into the group, tell them they're in Mabeland and take them to a tour in their convertible. During the tour, Xyler and Craz explain there are no rules in Mabeland, except for one very serious rule that isn't worth mentioning, because no one would ever break it. Then, they arrive at a beach, where they're served drinks and snacks, but Dipper throws them aside because he thinks they could be some sick trick from Bill Cipher. He remembers the group that they're there to rescue Mabel, to what Craz tells them that Mabel is at the top of the tallest tower of a castle next to them, guarded by two giant waffles. The group storms the tower and rush up the tower into a dark room. Wendy and Dipper barricade the doors, preventing more guards from entering. Mabel, unable to get the group's attention, uses her powers to suspend everything in the room, arranging them so that the group is seated and the guards peaceful. Mabel happily reveals that she awoke in this world, and is the ruler of it all as the mayor. She is overjoyed to remain in her world of fantasy, now complete with the group by her side. Dipper naturally highlights the irrationality of her actions, only to be introduced to Dippy Fresh who was a replacement for Dipper in this world. Mabel is naturally more attracted to Dippy Fresh, due to his unwavering support for her, and Soos readily accepts Dippy's attitude. Mabel assures them that they will enjoy themselves there, with everything provided to them even when they don't know they want it, but Dipper tries to convince Mabel to leave. Wendy begins to side with Dipper, but is interrupted by Lee, Nate, Tambry and Thompson, who plan to ride a monster truck filled with explosives to the Gravity Falls High School, destroy it, and stick a plunger on the principal's head, something that Wendy has always wanted to do, causing her to leave with her friends. Soos assures Dipper that he remains committed to the mission, but his resolve is broken when he is heartwarmingly reunited with his father, conjured from his own imagination, as he is unable to remember how his father looked like. Dipper asks Mabel to stop them and return back to reality. However, she argues that this way everyone is happy, and urges Dipper to just embrace the pleasures of Mabeland, and is about to show him his desire when he quickly leaves. In the Fearamid, Bill calls Mabel's bubble one of his most diabolical traps yet, one that would require "a will of titanium" to resist its temptations and escape. Now at Giggle Creek, Dipper is beginning to embrace Mabeland being better than the real world, one example being how his thrown stones skip perfectly in the creek. Wendy arrives and voices out her growing dislike for Mabeland, and subsequently praises Dipper for being so smart, saying that if he was older, she would be his girlfriend. While Dipper is shocked by this, she realizes that they could ask Mabel to make Dipper older so they could become a couple. Dipper nearly accepts but realizes that Wendy would never say such things: she is only saying what he wants her to say. He is thus able to realize this Wendy is a temptation and only fantasy and backs away from her. "Wendy," having been rejected by Dipper, breaks apart into cockroaches. The world suddenly darkens, and a corrupted "stuffed animal tree," chides Dipper on his decision, with the animals warning Dipper he was always being watched. Dipper is terrified but is distracted by Sev'ral Timez on a bicycle. When he turns back to the tree, it has returned to its original adorable state. Realizing how horrifying this world truly is, he announces that he has to return to reality. This causes him to break Mabeland's one rule: to never mention reality. He is suppressed by the waffle guards, who prepare to exile him back to reality. Dipper begs to Mabel, who arrives at the scene, not to allow them to do so, and she commands them to stop. The guards decide that Dipper must plead his case of "Fantasy vs Reality" in the count during a trial where Xyler and Craz act as Mabel's lawyers, Dipper finally convinces Mabel that the real world is better. When Mabel agrees to go, Mabeland turns against them, becoming dark, and its inhabitants turn into monstrous versions of themselves (except Xyler and Craz, who are terrorized). The twins, Wendy and Soos run away in Waddles back, and Mabel pops the bubble with a giant knitting needle, ending with it and the existence of all of its inhabitants, except Xyler and Craz. Gallery S2e19 prison bubble btter view.jpg Category:Gravity Falls locations Category:Realms Category:Those destroyed